The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for providing a master model for data about a spatial region.
In applications working with spatial regions (such as mining, oil and gas exploration, medical procedures, etc.) different measurements associated with the same spatial region may be acquired from different data sources. These data sources may be sensors, design programs, diagnostic equipment, or other types of data sources. In some cases, the data sources may provide their data in different formats and at different resolutions.